


【卡容】Super Car

by Stacychzh



Category: NCT (Band)；SuperM
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh
Kudos: 25





	【卡容】Super Car

李泰容刚进房间就被人抵在门上接吻，因为惊讶张开的嘴巴正好让对方有了可乘之机，黄旭熙的舌头就这么伸进来，舔过李泰容的牙齿然后卷起他的舌头和自己纠缠。黄旭熙把手从李泰容的衣服下摆钻进来，顺着腰摸上肚脐，然后是肋骨最后是乳头，然后开始揉揉捏捏。李泰容软得几乎要顺着门滑下来，他感觉到黄旭熙硬挺的东西抵在他腿间，李泰容被他揉搓的腰软脸红，忍不住呻吟出声。  
黄旭熙想听他叫，就分离了两个人的嘴唇，李泰容吸了两口氧气才张嘴对他说：去床上。  
黄旭熙得了令就半拖半抱的把李泰容扔上了床然后脱了t恤压上去，他伸出舌头舔李泰容的耳垂，脸颊，最后又舔到嘴唇然后伸进去和他舌吻。  
黄旭熙一只手撑在他的身侧，另一只手解开李泰容的运动裤绳，然后把手伸了进去。李泰容只是半硬，黄旭熙手大，一只手就包个差不多。黄旭熙一边接吻一边给李泰容手淫，李泰容舒服的直哼哼，结果就在即将射出来的时候黄旭熙停了手。  
李泰容睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，像个猫咪一样看着黄旭熙  
“干嘛停下”  
黄旭熙不理他，拿过放在旁边cody准备的领带就绑住了李泰容的手  
“旭熙你绑我干嘛”  
“哥你到这个时候也这么温柔吗，不发火吗”  
“如果是别人这样对你你也让他们上吗！”  
李泰容不知道黄旭熙又吃的什么飞醋，但是三番两次在自己身上泄火，是个人都要生气  
“他妈的有什么别人，我不就让你上过”  
“我脾气好点你还不乐意了，你不乐意就把我放开，不愿意做就滚蛋”  
“我刚练了一天舞，你以为我愿意陪你搞？”  
说罢李泰容就要起身，只是手被绑着没办法借力，起身没多少就被黄旭熙按在床上。黄旭熙像疯了一样低下头想亲他，李泰容不让，黄旭熙就亲在他脖子上，胸口，肚脐上。然后把他翻过身去，亲在他的屁股上，然后强硬的打开他的双腿  
李泰容不愿意，他凭什么这么不清不白的被人艹。他觉得弟弟们都小却要和三个大前辈同台演出，作为哥哥紧张的睡不着觉，一起上台的时候和出道舞台一样紧张。结果黄旭熙不知道发什么疯一言不发跑到自己房间，什么话都没有就要上床  
他脑子里到底想些什么  
李泰容趴在床上被扒了裤子，衣服被撩起来卡在手肘，黄旭熙压在他身上把他的内裤也一起扔到地上  
李泰容还在反抗，他不肯就范，用腿向后蹬着，想把黄旭熙踹下床去。  
黄旭熙只好像柔道一样固定住他，一手伸到他前胸揉着他的乳头，一手伸向床边挖了一块润滑油。  
李泰容被分开双腿固定着倒是方便了扩张，黄旭熙的手指带着冰凉的润滑油插进李泰容腿根，顺着股缝来来回回地拨弄抚摸。之后停在穴口，先是插入一根中指，在李泰容体内抠抠挖挖，李泰容太久没做了，被他摸的一激灵，一根中指就让他有些反应，前面的阴茎又逐渐有了些抬头的迹象，腿也软了，喉咙里发出几声喘息。黄旭熙看他不再反抗，也就不再固定着他。黄旭熙侧过身，那只手还在专心做着扩张，另一手捞起他的腰，让他和自己接吻。  
黄旭熙嘬着他下唇狠重的吮，手指疯狂抽插。扩张了好久，两个人也亲了好久，久到口水顺着嘴角滴到床单上，李泰容被指奸到没有力气但还是塌腰摆臀求黄旭熙的手指再进来深一点。  
黄旭熙听他的呻吟知道他是要射了，所以抽出了手指换成了自己的阴茎。黄旭熙的阴茎太大了，挤在李泰容两腿之间轻轻戳刺，只把顶部浅浅送进来又退出去，李泰容都要气的冒烟了，低声冲他吼：“你赶紧进来。黄旭熙这才一下子插到李泰容肠道深处，那个东西粗硬有力，刚送到李泰容体内抽插没两下李泰容就射了。黄旭熙停下动作，温柔顺着脊背从上舔到下又从下舔到上，停在他的耳边对他说：不应期还用等吗？  
然后就不管不顾的开始顶弄，黄旭熙手扣在他臀上，掐着他屁股肉往两边掰，胯下又猛又狠，顶的润滑剂顺着股缝往外流，全粘在黄旭熙地下腹和大腿上。  
不应期的李泰容有些抗拒黄旭熙的进入，但他根本没办法，也没有力气阻止黄旭熙。黄旭熙这次做爱没有技巧只有力气，李泰容就这样在不停歇的插入里又渐渐勃起了。李泰容地阴茎随着顶撞前后摆动，李泰容太难受了，他想射精 ，可是手被绑着，只能撑在身下保持不让自己脸挨着床。他想让黄旭熙摸摸他：旭熙...旭...熙，你摸摸我，我...想...嗯嗯...想射了  
李泰容知道黄旭熙喜欢自己叫他名字而不是Lucas，以往这样叫他他都有求必应，但是今晚地黄旭熙存心折磨他。黄旭熙让他低头看，低头看两个人怎样交合。李泰容不肯，难受的摇着头，让黄旭熙慢一点，自己这把老骨头要散架了。又撒娇一样说：太涨了，好爽...唔...旭熙好大，插的好满  
黄旭熙觉得李泰容这是故意撩拨自己而不是在真的求饶，只是对他说：哥哥怎么会老呢，哥哥一点都不老，哥哥是世界上最漂亮的人  
李泰容根本就听不清他说什么，只会让他慢点，慢点  
黄旭熙说：哥哥开低头看看我怎么操你的，你看了我就慢一点好不好？好不好？  
李泰容点点头，一低头就看到黄旭熙黑紫色的阴茎就这样整根出现又整根没入在自己的身体里，他边看边哭：慢一点慢一点，我在看了，呜呜呜…旭熙慢一点  
李泰容在看，黄旭熙也在看，结果越看越狂躁，他抽插的更快动作更用力，不管不顾的往里挤，“哥哥是世界上最漂亮的女人，哥哥给我生个孩子吧”  
“哥哥给我生个女儿，就和哥哥一样漂亮，好不好”  
李泰容陷在情欲里，这能用不成句的话回答他：别瞎说，呜呜…别…别说了…我是男人，生…生什么孩子  
黄旭熙听了压在他耳边轻笑：怎么生不出来了，我射给哥哥不就行了，哥哥不光能生，还能给孩子喂奶  
”你不是我哥哥了，我叫你姐姐吧，姐姐，泰容姐姐“  
黄旭熙用一只手握住李泰容整个胸，又用食指和拇指来回揉捏乳头  
“喂奶的奶水就从这里出来，我们的小女儿一定是最漂亮的”  
“嗯...嗯...旭熙...想随便叫什么都可以，呜呜，旭熙慢点，呜呜呜”李泰容到现在根本就没精力再去反驳他，他只觉得自己要被黄旭熙的阳具烫坏了，要他怎样都好，李泰容觉得自己要被玩儿坏了。  
“那姐姐要叫我老公哦，怀了我的孩子我就是你老公了哦，姐姐快叫”  
李泰容根本受不了这样的荤话，也没见过这样的黄旭熙。以前的黄旭熙在床上也是强硬的，但一直很尊重他。今天的黄旭熙让他陌生，让他害怕，但他也生出一丝兴奋，他好像很喜欢这样的性爱。他双手支撑不住自己了，整张脸埋在枕头里，不知道说了什么，只传出呜呜的声音。  
黄旭熙低下头贴在他耳边问，姐姐说什么，我听不清  
李泰容带着哭腔叫他：别顶了，老公...别顶了...太... 大了  
黄旭熙还是第一次听见李泰容这么叫他，身体一顿之后就是更疯狂的进出，他对着李泰容的敏感点就是一阵戳刺。边动作边叫他：老婆好漂亮，老婆的小洞也好漂亮，老婆要给旭熙生孩子  
黄旭熙不停的叫着姐姐，老婆，李泰容被黄旭熙不停耳语的话说的起了哆嗦，后穴一阵一阵的收缴，黄旭熙加大了力度，李泰容终于忍不住从小声抽泣变成连串的呜咽。  
黄旭熙边动作边捂住李泰容的嘴巴：suhhhh，小声一点，隔壁是伯贤前辈和钟仁前辈，不能被他们听到哦。  
李泰容点点头，他甚至出现了幻听，他感觉听到了隔壁两个哥哥打游戏的声音，可他的手都被绑在一起，连捂住嘴都不能，他感觉好羞耻，刚才自己叫的声音肯定被哥哥们听到了，这种被人发现自己在被操干的感觉让李泰容精神崩溃了。他只能把黄旭熙的手指含在嘴里。黄旭熙用手指插着李泰容的嘴，逗弄着李泰容的舌头。李泰容呜呜的叫着，在黄旭熙逐渐加快的动作里，和黄旭熙一起射了。

黄旭熙把李泰容翻过来，解开绑着手的领带，然后带着李泰容的手送到自己胯下，给自己打手枪  
“泰容，夜还长着呢”  
“怀不上咱们就一直做，做到怀上为止”

李泰容不知道最后做了几次，只知道最后被黄旭熙射的合不拢腿，还被他捏着下巴口交了一次，他什么求饶的话都说了，但最后还是累的没了力气，直接昏在黄旭熙怀里，黄旭熙看着素颜的哥哥躺在自己怀里，脸上素净如处子，身上青紫如荡妇。黄旭熙知道自己今天有点失控，认命的抱着哥哥去做清理。  
“泰容哥能不能只看着我一个人，能不能只对我一个人好”  
黄旭熙当然知道不可能，他们活在镜头前，一切都要妥帖稳当，更何况李泰容是sm的野心，资源多也要求他营业多。可黄旭熙就是受不了，他一直都觉得自己是个弟弟会被哥哥嫌弃幼稚，又被派到中国去聚少离多，他害怕别人会喜欢上自己的宝贝。好不容易SuperM出道了，刚开始自己接到通知的时候满心欢喜，终于可以名正言顺的和哥哥一起活动了。结果大家聚到一起发现哥哥对别人比对自己熟悉的多，黄旭熙又害怕了，他觉得自己的担心成真了。他觉得聚少离多让两个人不再亲密了。他只能从身体上吸取安全感。他需要李泰容陪他做爱，他需要李泰容说爱他，这样他才能稍稍有一丝安心。今天失控也不过是看到泰容哥和别人在镜头前营业而已，可他止不住的吃醋，自己今天晚上才会失控。可看到哥哥累倒在自己怀里，他又开始指责自己幼稚。就这样，他陷入了自责的循环，一歪头就睡在了泰容哥身边。

第二天早上醒来后，李泰容就不肯再理黄旭熙了。黄旭熙醒来发现身边人不见了，随便套了件卫衣走出房门，发现李泰容靠在ten的身上，两人听到动静抬眼看了自己一眼，然后就当看了个空气一样无视了自己。李泰容软塌塌的像没骨头，ten就端着牛奶喂他喝，又拿起面包撕成小块递到他嘴边。厨房出来的三个前辈都戏谑地看着自己，伯贤前辈走过来拍拍黄旭熙的肩膀：  
cas要多注意哦，宿舍隔音没那么好的

只有李马克，看到自己后一脸怒意，然后坐到李泰容旁边，把他从ten哥怀里接过来，让李泰容靠在自己肩头。李马克拿过碗来，一勺一勺的给哥哥喂白粥吃。

the end


End file.
